a love for dean Chapter1
by blinkpinkpuma
Summary: well, OK relize im not writing about the show, IM JUST USING THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS, and the visual of what they look like, somewhat, it pretty much about this girl named rory who uproots from smalltown, usa, and moves to bigtown Canada, and meets de


Well, where should I begin…the changes, the love, the moving…I don't know what I went through that year? It all went by so fast, it was like a blur of rain. The storm comes and leaves it damage then moves on to the next unsuspecting town. That's what my life was the moment I met dean. Dean, not like the meat, but like the author, he was so romantic and sweet, his word just rolled off his tongue as if they have been stuck in his head being repeated over and over.

Well I started of in Star, Star Mississippi, and my hometown. I guess you could say I was the total opposite of Jen from "Dawson's creek", she went from big city to small town I went from small town to big city. I hated school, I was the one person who wanted out…who didn't want to stay here and have kids and serves my husband beers on our front porch of his parent's old house. I wanted to be a writer, and singer, and musician, a painter, and artist of some sort. I wanted to change the world, to touch it in one way.

Well I was in the middle of my freshman year at high school and everyone says it's going to be a bad year, you're new and high school is a new approach to life. Well I could tell the first week this was not going to get some getting used to; this was permanent the way I was feeling. I sat alone at lunch, and read, its not that I wanted to talk to the blonde egotistical jocks, or hang with the cheerleaders, but even the "nerds" wouldn't let me hang out with them… they said "I was my own kind" whatever that's supposed to mean. I didn't fit in, I never would. So I begged a pleaded to go and live with an aunt. She lived in Canada. My dream country…I didn't like the united states anymore, I had always been partial to Bill Clinton and since he wasn't elected dictator which I requested, I decided I would never like this country again.

As soon as she said yes I was up and out of there, I didn't even say good bye, the only person I would miss was my mother, she was the only person in the town I connected with, she was the only one who knew what I was going through. After high she went out to college got pregnant with me and couldn't afford to stay in school and had to move home with my over bearing grandparents, even though my grandfather wasn't bad, I could just imagine what grandmother was like. And so she had me, in this little boring town of star where they have never had one computer until my mother bought one from a catalog for me. I have to admit, the only good thing that did ever come out of Mississippi was lance of NSYNC, but don't publicize that fact, he does lip sync.

I flew out at 4am so that I could get there by 9 and set up everything so I could start school as soon as possible. I couldn't wait, the people in this town were going to be different I kept thinking. They're going to love my individuality, my style, and my boldness for my spark for life that's the less I new. I was enrolled in the local school, and it was the greatest day of my life. I had come from a small town, and everyone wanted to know what it was like, they all wishes to be far from the large city.

Since it was the middle of the year I got a locker near the end of the school, the ones nobody wanted. The lockers were located far from every class I had, and because of that fact I was aloud two minuets extra to get to class, and that's when I met Dean. Dean, his eyes looked like the seas in Jamaica. They were crystal clear with a hint of blue. His hair hung in his eyes but to the point where it gave him a mysterious look, and look that made the wind push it out of his face as he walked, and mad it hang there when he stood still. "You're new I take it?" he had been the first person to talk to me all day, it was only lunch tough. 

"Yeah…" I said in a reserved way, I was kind of shy when I thought about it.

"Oh you like Everclear? You know they're coming to town." He must have seen my folders. I've had a thing for decorating my folders with my favorite bands. Why waste a perfectly good folder with a plane black front. Make it pretty!!

Anyways…

"Oh no I didn't notice…it didn't say on the website" I look at him trying to act interested…I really wasn't until I actually looked at him. It was like those movies, where the guy always sees the girls and the wind is blowing their hair around, and there is some gold shine around them. Well that's what happened the first time I saw dean. The words rolled off his tongue. "Are you o k?" he was trying to snap me out of my dream, my infatuation with him. "Yeah…" I stuttered the first moment "yeah, im fine…" I finally replied, "so do you want to go?" he asked…was he asking me out on a date…wow my first day and I already had a date, man, Canada rules, wait do I even know him, do I want to go on this date, and then my answers were all answered.

"Hey sweetie!" she leaned over and kissed him, but it wasn't a kiss it was a moment of passion, I cant believe I was thinking of this, dean and this girls moment of passion. 

He made this sound with his lips looked into her eyes and said "hey…" nice and calmly.

"…This is…umm, this is…" he said, and cleared his throat, was he mentioning to me? 

"Rory…Rory!" I looked up and nodded my head at her. He was dating her and liked everclear, she seamed like the kind that would cry at an everclear concert because her ears are hurting from the nasty music. The thing that really annoyed me was that she was so nice.

"Well I have to go…" I said, as they were sickly starring into each other's eyes, I was felt like I was running away, but I was just walking really fast. Great my first day and yet I thought I had a date, and then I see him with his girlfriend, and then she nice…wow is that something good! She's nice!

"Rory wait up…" I heard it was dean, the bell had just ringed, and I really wanted to get home and set up my room. 

I turned around; he was alone…awe too bad. I smiled when I noticed he was alone,

"What?!?" "God what are you irritated about?" "Im not irritated? Why do I sound irritated, well lets see I have a huge English project due tomorrow just because everyone else had 3 weeks tom work on it, and I get one night…" I was rambling, dammit, don't ramble!

"Ok anyway. What do you want? Wheres umm…that girl?" I asked him trying not to be too meant. "Oh she dumped me, something about not running for homecoming king, don't ask, it was stupid.."

"so are we still on for the concert…"

"sure!" that's all I could say starring into his eyes I couldn't detest, plus everclear was awesome!

"Cool, so ill pick you up @ 7" "yeah"

And he was walked away, what was I going to wear, omg, had that thought ever crossed my mind, wow I was going on a date…A DATE!!


End file.
